Secrets Hidden Away
by LilibethAriel
Summary: Bella has a very secret past. She fled Forks and returns to reveal her past to the ones that hurt her the most. When people suddenly start appearing from her childhood she tries her best to protect the ones she loves, her kids, her siblings, and her friends. But when secrets are revealed more and more trouble follows. What if Bella wasn't an only child?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the familiar smell of my step sister's coffee shop. Lily was only five years younger then me, we adopted her when she was a baby making her the last part of our family.

"Bella!" She squealed. She jumped up from behind the counter and hugged me. "Omg, you were supposed to get here tomorrow."

"Yeah, early flight opening. Besides, what wouldn't i give to see my sister?" I ask.

"You are here, oh, what will Rachel think?" Lily asked me. "We have to catch up."

"First i want permission to hang here on daily bases to study." I told her.

"Granted!" She squealed.

"Thanks, okay so when do you have break?" I ask.

"Ten minutes, just take that table over there." She told me, pointing to a table.

"Lily!" Someone yells, coming in. She small girl with black hair that i know as Alice Cullen come running in and hugs Lily.

"Alice, i have been trying to get to you, i won't be able to be there tomorrow, as you can see, my sister is here." Lily said, pointing to me.

"Oh, hi. I am Alice." Alice said, holding her hand out to me. I shook it.

"Isabella." I told her.

"Bring her along Lily." Alice said.

"Where?" I ask.

"Oh, we are having a small party for my sister's birthday, Rosalie." Alice told me.

Suddenly my other adopted sister, ran through. She was about five, and adorable.

"Hey, Rachel, where are you going?" I asked, picking her up. She squealed.

"I am running away from you."

"Am i am monster?" I asked her, tickling her neck.

"No! I need to hide and you have to find me." She said, serious crossing her face. "Because you can't take so long like last time."

"I am going to come stay with you, do you want that?" I asked.

"Yes, then we can have tea parties." Rachel giggled.

"Tea parties?" I frowned.

"Yes, with Milly the mermaid and Stacy the unicorn." Rachel agreed.

"This is going to be a long three years." I told her, though she didn't understand.

"So you should come, oh look, there is the rest of my family." Alice said, just as the rest of her family walked in.

"I should get back to work." Lily told me. I nodded and left to find a table. Once i spotted one, a two seater in the window, i set up my laptop and started studying.

"Excuse me." A nasal voice said. "You in my spot."

I looked up into the eyes of one who bullied me through middle school. Tanya.

"Yeah, who made you owner of this table?" I demanded.

"I did." She said. "Are you new around here?"

"Have you seen me before?" I demanded, catching the attention of the rest of the family.

"No." She snapped.

"Yeah, then i am new." I told her, turning back to my work.

"You are still in my spot." She hissed.

"Tanya, she was there first." Alice told her.

"This is middle school all over again." I muttered. "You always owned the place along with your 'gang'."

"And i always won." She smirked.

"But you lost at life." I told her, closing my laptop and getting up.

"Um, Who are you?" Rosalie asked.

"I am Isabella Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter." I told her.

"You mean Lily Swan?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Lily is my sister." I reminded them. "I moved to Canada with my mom when i was in ninth grade, but i am back."

"Cool, so you're like thirty now?" Emmett asked.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty five." He answered.

"Yeah, well i was like four years younger than you in highschool, but i skipped a grade, so you do the math." I told him. Carlisle and Esme actually cracked a smile, Edward, Tanya, Rosalie, and Emmett glowered at me.

"Here is your hot chocolate, Alice." Lily said, coming over and handing her a drink.

"You know i swear i know Isabella." Alice told Lily.

"You do, i am surprised you forgot." I told her. "I was like your favorite toy."

"Toy?" Carlisle repeated.

"Wow, you guys can keep secrets for long. I told the first person that asked, but i am happy to say, when we meet five years later i still have a life." I told them.

"Yeah, not married, doubt you have a boyfriend. And what, still in high school?" Rosalie sneered.

"More or less, went back to school to become a detective, well i already am, but i need to be certified here. Boyfriend, yes, married, no. Give me a break, i am only twenty-two." I say.

"I think it is a great idea, going back to school." Carlisle said, pointing it directly at Tanya and Rosalie.

"Please, school sucks." Tanya sneered, walking away with Edward.

"Well, nice seeing you, hope never again." I say, strapping my messenger back across my shoulders.

"Hey, can i talk to you?" Lily demands.

"Sure." I say. She takes me to the side and points a finger at me.

"You! They! Bully!" She spits through her teeth. "They bullied you and now you are all cold to them."

"Finally, someone has showed smartness since i am back." I say, examining them, they were watching us too.

"Bella." She complains, tugging on my arm. "I am only eighteen, give me a break."

"Lily, i will not put up with them. You are best friends with them, yay, congrats. I am enemies with them, let us be." I told her.

"Bella, let me help you make friends with them, settle this whole mess."

"Lily, they don't even remember me. 'Their favorite toy' didn't ring any bells. They don't even remember my name. I am not exactly going to be her bridesmaid." I told Lily, upset.

"Who said anything about a bridesmaid?" Lily asked.

"Really, look, Rosalie and Alice are wearing rings on their fingers. They are engaged. And the way the flex their hands, their showing it off, they just got engaged. They are excited, planning their weddings, look at the megazine Rosalie has, wedding dresses. Tanya is clearly upset, Edward hasn't asked her yet. She thinks he never will, she is acting friendlier to him, trying to get him to do it. But he sees this and doesn't want to. You are so blind Lily." I tell her.

"Wow." Lily says to me. "You could totally rock as a bridesmaid."

"Yeah, no thanks." I say, looking at the flood again.

"Come on, you and Alice would be amazing together, Alice is a lot of fun." She tells me.

"No, i do not wear those ugly fuchsia dresses." I tell her.

"Who said anything about pink?" Lily demanded.

"Look at her outfit, her bag, her shoes. Look at the wedding planner sticking out of her purse. She loves pink, if anything she will have a pink wedding." I tell Lily, walking away.

"When have i ever let you down?" She yells across the room. I raise six fingers. "Fine, six times. But this will work."

She runs up to me, i turn around and stop her, putting a hand on her shoulders.

"Lily, i love you. But today i am already on a mood. I come to first and the first family i see if them, honestly, give me a month to decide to see if i want to say hi to them in the hallways, then give me a year to see if they have changed, and we will take it from there."

"Bella, there is no way i am letting this go on." Lily tells me.

"I am going home now. Good bye Lily." I tell her.

"Don't you dare go back to Canada." She yells. A bunch of people turn our way.

"Lily, when we have conversations, they are supposed to be whispered, not yelled." I tell her. "And i am not leaving the country, simply going home to study."

"Oh, sorry." She says. "Just don't leave the city."

"Hard to do, this place is a mile long." I tell her.

"You know what i mean, i haven't seen you in a year and this isn't going to well already." Lily tells me.

"It will get better, possibly." I remind her, leaving.

Edward POV

Again i woke up feeling ashamed of the poor girl we chased away in middle school. I felt for Tanya on the other side of my queen bed. Of course, she was gone. It was empty. She always got up before me to put the chemicals on her face, she was beautiful, without the makeup. Tanya and i had been together since ninth grade. My family and her were the gang, the bullies. We didn't gave the jocks, we had the Cullens. Now we are all grown up, Emmett and Rosalie getting married, Jasper and Alice getting married, me and Tanya. I don't want to propose because i know she isn't the one. My thoughts stayed on the poor brown eyes and brown haired girl that begged us with her small voice to let her sister go. We did, but she was out main target. Our favorite little mouse.

I got up, showered, met Tanya in the kitchen and we drove to the small coffee shop run by Lily Swan, my family and i usually met there every Saturday. And today was Saturday.

I met Mom and Dad along with Rosalie and Emmett in the parking lot. We went inside and saw Alice talking to Lily and someone else with brown eyes and long brown hair. She reminded me of Bella.

"Hey, Rachel, where are you going?" The girl asked, picking her up and throwing her into the air. Rachel squealed.

"I am running away from you."

"Am i am monster?" The girl asked her, tickling her neck.

"No! I need to hide and you have to find me." She said, serious crossing her face. "Because you can't take so long like last time."

"I am going to come stay with you, do you want that?" She asked. asked.

"Yes, then we can have tea parties." Rachel giggled.

"Tea parties?" The girl frowned.

"Yes, with Milly the mermaid and Stacy the unicorn." Rachel agreed.

"This is going to be a long three years." She muttered. Three years! Dang, she was staying here. I could fall into the sweet chocolate eyes. I instantly felt love for her.

"So you should come, oh look, there is the rest of my family." Alice said, just as the rest of us walked in.

"I should get back to work." Lily told the girl, leaving. The girl nodded and put Rachel down. She walked to a table and sat down, setting up a laptop and books.

"Excuse me."Tanya said. "You in my spot."

The girl looked up at Tanya. "Yeah, who made you owner of this table?" She demanded.

"I did." Tanya told her. "Are you new around here?"

"Have you seen me before?" She asked, we all looked their way, wondering what was going on. "No." Tanya snapped.

"Yeah, then i am new." The girl turned back to her work.

"You are still in my spot." Tanya hissed.

"Tanya, she was there first." Alice told her.

"This is middle school all over again." The girl muttered. "You always owned the place along with your 'gang'."

"And i always won." She smirked.

"But you lost at life." The girl said, closing her laptop and getting up.

"Um, Who are you?" Rosalie asked.

"I am Isabella Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter." She said..

"You mean Lily Swan?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Lily is my sister." She told us.

"Cool, so you're like thirty now?" Emmett asked. We looked at him confused.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty five." He answered.

"Yeah, well i was like four years younger than you in highschool, but i skipped a grade, so you do the math." I told him. Carlisle and Esme actually cracked a smile, Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett, and I glowered at her.

"Here is your hot chocolate, Alice." Lily said, coming over and handing her a drink.

"You know i swear i know Isabella." Alice told Lily.

"You do, i am surprised you forgot." Isabella told us. "I was like your favorite toy."

"Toy?" Carlisle repeated. Great, we have kept us bullying kids from them for years, and not it slips out. Was this Bella, i couldn't remember her parents, or her full name, or anything about her. I was positive no one else did either, we totally forgot about her. We lost track of the people that we bullied.

"Wow, you guys can keep secrets for long. I told the first person that asked, but i am happy to say, when we meet five years later i still have a life." She told us.

"Yeah, not married, doubt you have a boyfriend. And what, still in high school?" Rosalie sneered.

"More or less, went back to school to become a teacher, well i already am, but i need to be certified here. Boyfriend, yes, married, no. Give me a break, i am only twenty-two." She says.

"I think it is a great idea, going back to school." Carlisle said, pointing it directly at Tanya and Rosalie.

"Please, school sucks." Tanya sneered, walking away.

"Well, nice seeing you, hope never again." She says, strapping her messenger back across her shoulders.

"Hey, can i talk to you?" Lily demands.

"Sure." She says, they go to the side.

"You! They! Bully!" She spits through her teeth. "They bullied you and now you are all cold to them."

"Finally, someone has showed smartness since i am back." Isabella says, looking at us.

"Bella." She complains."I am only eighteen, give me a break."

"Lily, i will not put up with them. You are best friends with them, yay, congrats. I am enemies with them, let us be."

"Bella, let me help you make friends with them, settle this whole mess." Lily suggests.

"Lily, they don't even remember me. 'Their favorite toy' didn't ring any bells. They don't even remember my name. I am not exactly going to be her bridesmaid." Isabella told Lily, upset.

"Who said anything about a bridesmaid?" Lily asked.

"Really? Look, Rosalie and Alice are wearing rings on their fingers. They are engaged. And the way the flex their hands, their showing it off, they just got engaged. They are excited, planning their weddings, look at the magazine Rosalie has, wedding dresses. Tanya is clearly upset, Edward hasn't asked her yet. She thinks he never will, she is acting friendlier to him, trying to get him to do it. But he sees this and doesn't want to. You are so blind Lily." Isabella tells her.

We all exchanged looks, she was right! She was observant. Really observant.

"Wow." Lily says to me. "You could totally rock as a bridesmaid."

"Yeah, no thanks." Isabella says, looking at the floor.

"Come on, you and Alice would be amazing together, Alice is a lot of fun." She tells me.

"No, i do not wear those ugly fuchsia dresses."

"Who said anything about pink?" Lily demanded.

"Look at her outfit, her bag, her shoes. Look at the wedding planner sticking out of her purse. She loves pink, if anything she will have a pink wedding." Isabella tells Lily, walking away.

"When have i ever let you down?" She yells across the room. Isabella raises six fingers. "Fine, six times. But this will work."

She runs up to me, Isabella turns around and stops her, putting a hand on her shoulders.

"Lily, i love you. But today i am already on a mood. I come to first and the first family i see is them, honestly, give me a month to decide to see if i want to say hi to them in the hallways, then give me a year to see if they have changed, and we will take it from there."

Dang, she really hates us for no apparent reason. I don't even know who the hell she is, yet alone that we had met in middle school.

"Bella, there is no way i am letting this go on." Lily tells me.

"I am going home now. Good bye Lily." Isabella tells her.

"Don't you dare go back to Canada." She yells. A bunch of people turn their heads their way.

"Lily, when we have conversations, they are supposed to be whispered, not yelled." Isabella says. "And i am not leaving the country, simply going home to study."

"Oh, sorry." She says. "Just don't leave the city."

"Hard to do, this place is a mile long."

"You know what i mean, i haven't seen you in a year and this isn't going to well already." Lily tells her.

"It will get better, possibly." Isabella reminds her, leaving.

"Possibly." Lily muttered.

"Lily!" Rachel asks, running out. "Can i go with her?"

"Sure, come on." Lily picks up Rachel and goes outside. Outside they argue for a few minutes then Rachel goes with Isabella.

"How did she know i was getting married?" Alice demanded.

We all shrug.

"Um, excuse me, she acted like she knew us for years!" Rosalie hissed.

"Yeah, she does." I tell her.

"Who is she?" Jasper asks.

"What did she mean by 'toy'?" Carlisle asks.

"I would like answers." Esme agreed.

"Edward!" Tanya called. "Enough chit chat, let's go, i have a hair appointment in a half hour."

"Shut up." I whispered to myself.

Alice smiled. "So i am having a slumber party tonight, with Lily and Isabella."

Rosalie groaned. "Not another one."

"Yes, i am calling this one off." Esme agreed. "Last time, two of my vases broke."

"Mom, please?" Alice begged.

"Enough Alice, we all agree it is a no. Now, i still want answers. Get a table, i will get our food." He said, his voice changing into a sterner one.

"It better be an accurate explanation, i am calling Isabella in on this." Esme told us, joining Carlisle in line.

"What do we tell them? I don't know who she is." Rosalie says.

"Lie, i guess." Emmett suggests.

"But they are going to check with the burnette." Jasper reminds him.

"Seeing as this, i will settle it all." Alice smiles happily. She goes to the counter and exchanges a few words with Lily, then returns. "I am sleeping over Lily's house tonight. Rachel is going to Chief Swan's house."

"Who is Rachel?" I ask, just as Carlisle and Esme come back with the stuff. We all sit down. Alice takes a muffin and puts jam on it.

"Rachel is Lily's adopted sister, well actually Isabella is their only child and they adopted Lily and Rachel. Rachel sometimes goes to Lily's house and stays there. The rest of the time she stays with Chief Swan and Renee." Alice explains.

"Now, what is it between you guys and this girl. Why does she hate us?" Esme asks, drinking some coffee.

"Okay, before we go into that thing where you are mad and stuff, let me just say that i have no relation to this girl, i don't even remember her." Rosalie says.

"Okay, anyone else?" Carlisle asks.

"Me." Emmett says. "I don't remember or know her."  
"None of you do?" Esme asks.

"Excuse me?" Tanya screams from across the place. She stomps over. "I was sitting there Edward!"

"Tanya, i sit with my family." I told her calmly.

"Well you have better change that!" She screams. "My appointment is in twenty minutes, good bye. I will meet you at the bowling ally at twelve."

"Bowling?" I demanded.

"Yes, we are going with my friends." She sneers, leaving.

Alice POV

"Dump her." I told him.

"Yes, please. I am sick of the girl." Rosalie beggs.

"Yeah, i was thinking along those lines." Edward tells us.

"Finally." I hear Esme mutter.

"What?" I ask.

Esme starts buttering the bread. "Well seeing as she has been the same all of high school, college and what not, i am surprised you finally have the nerve to dump her. I am not completely satisfied with her attitude."

"Well, for that. You guys can wait another year." Edward smirked.

"Edward, she is on her last nerve. She wants to get married and that dream isn't getting done." I tell him.

"Very well." He says, getting up and taking his coffee. "I will propose."

"No, don't! Are you crazy?" Rosalie gasps.

"Yeah, i am with Rose." Jasper and Emmett agree.

"You would be a total idiot. Oh, and Mom, Dad, Isabella and Lily are coming tonight." I tell them. I get out of my seat, taking my hot chocolate. "Come on Jasper, we need to go tell her."

"We don't know where she lives." Jasper tells me, getting up also.

"Yes we do. On fifth street in Seattle." I tell him.

**Alright, the first cha[ter. And trust me in the next chapter it will get a whole lot more exciting, i know exactly where this story is going and i am LOVING it! So please hang in there through the boring part(This Chapter) and review! And please remember the climax is HUGE! We are going to be climbing up MT. Everest, so don't put this story down because hopefully you will love it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once we get there we climb up the stairs to Lily's house and ring the doorbell. There is a lot of noise and then the door opens. Isabella spies us and leans her head on the door.

She leaves the door open and walks away. "Lily!" She yells.

Lily comes running downstairs. "What?"  
"I will not talk to the people at the door." She says, turning the corner.

"Don't you hold grudges." Lily mutters. She smiles and urges us in. "Sorry about her, she has a tendency to hold grudges on people."

"Yeah, we don't exactly remember her." Jasper tells her.

"Yes, well, she most certainly remembers you." Lily mutters, weaving her fingers through her light brown hair. "So, what brings you here?"

"Lily?" Isabella asks, coming in. "I am going to the store-"  
"No you are not." Lily interrupts.

"Where are my keys?" Isabella demands, upset. "I left them in my purse, and they are not there anymore."  
"You are not going anywhere." Lily tells her. "We have people over and you will talk to them."

"Why did you take my keys! I have my own life, it is a great life. I didn't come back here to live in my middle school years! You can't force me to do this Lily!" Isabella tells her, getting even madder.

"They don't even remember you, start fresh." Lily tells her.

"I am so glad that they don't. Now give me my keys Lily. I am not going to have this conversation again! It is completely unfair-"  
"Didn't anyone teach you life was unfair?" A voice interrupts. Isabella turns around.  
"Oh god." Isabella sighs, closing her eyes.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Lily snaps.

"To see my sisters." He grins.

"Don't you dare do this." Isabella growls. "You stay away from us, all of us!"

"Get out Josh." Lily says.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Carlisle asks, suddenly standing in the doorway.

"A very bad time." Isabella sighs. "I am going to give simple instructions to everyone. Lily, my keys, you have no food in the fridge, Jasper, Alice, out, we are not coming to your house tonight, Josh, i never want to see you again to avoid me as much as possible, and the rest of you, there are so many other continents that you could have lived on, why is it North America?"

"Isabella!" Lily gasps.

"She is having a bad day." Josh chuckles. Isabella slaps him.

"I told you seven years ago exactly why the hell you should stay out of our lives! You don't need to ruin our family more than it is already!" She snaps.

"You aren't the boss of me." He tells her.

"I am, being the oldest has its advantages. Don't ruin Rachel's life like you ruined ours. " She says through her teeth.

"Rachel? So they adopted another one! Gosh do they stop?" Josh chuckles again. "And you aren't the oldest."

"Benjamin is gone Josh, don't you remember?" Isabella asks.  
"I remember alright. Just like those other two brats." Josh chuckles.

"Leave town Josh, because if mom and dad know you are back, i am positive they will hunt you down and kill you."

"How can they do that if they couldn't even protect their kids?" Josh smirks.

"They thought you were their kid." Isabella snaps.

"Um, should we go?" I ask, getting up slowly.

"Yes, family crisis." Josh tells me.

"No not a family crisis. Just some jerk who walked through the door." Isabella snaps. She points a finger at him. "Leave us all alone." Then she walks away.

"She is such a bore, always mad." Josh tells us all.

"You heard her, get out." Lily tells him, crossing her arms.  
"Sorry, no can do. Don't have a place to stay." Josh says. He looks out the door as a car drives up. "Who is that Jerk?"

"I think you are the only jerk in the world." Lily tells him. She goes and looks outside and smiles. She runs outside and hugs the guy that comes out of the car.

He comes inside and looks at everyone.  
"Hi, i am surprised you keep this kind of company Lily. Everyone Bella Hates, wonder how she reacted." He says.

"Locked in the basement, why don't you go say hello to her." Lily suggests.

"Yeah, i should probably do that." He says, leaving the foyer and going through a door downstairs.

"Okay, who was that?" Josh demands.

"No one." Lily says, looking down and smiling.

"We are going to go now. Lily, you and Isabella are invited to our house tonight for a sleepover." I tell her, leaving with Jasper.

We all go outside, just as we are about to leave we heard a scream and a loud crash. I run up the steps, everyone looking after me and open the door.

What i saw was unbelievable. It didn't look like what is seemed, but it was!

Bella POV

I locked myself downstairs and cried. My life in forks turned from bad to worse. I missed living away from here, but i had to come back. My family needed me and i needed them. Suddenly the door opened and Alec came in.

"Alec." I gasped, i jumped up and hugged him. We kissed passionately. "I missed you so much."

"So have i, but i wonder Bella. Those people outside? Josh and the Cullens?"

"Believe me, i don't want them here. They just showed up." I told him, leaning into his chest. We stayed there for a few minutes, then we heard a loud scream and crash. We both looked at each other and raced upstairs. Lily was on the floor, glass and blood surrounding her. She was unconscious, Josh standing over her. I ran over to her and crouched next to her head.

"What did you do?" I scream. The door burst open and Alice comes in, she spies us all. "Josh, call nine-one-on!" I yell. I put my hand to her neck, her pulse was still there.

Josh slaps me. I fall back into the wall.

"You will end up like Lydia Bella." Josh yells.

"Not if i can help it." I say.

"Alec, go call the police. Quickly." I cry. I put my hand to her head and look at it, it was covered with blood.

"Carlisle!" Alice screams. Alice runs outside, panic written all over her.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Alec yells at Josh.

"No one does anything in this family without informing me." Josh screams. Sirens suddenly come into earshot, they pull up on the street.

The police come inside and so do paramedics. The quickly figure out the crime scene. A paramedic quickly brings in a stretcher and put her on it. Alec stands me up and hugs me.

"What happened?" A police asks me, pulling out her pad.

"I don't know." I cry. "We were downstairs, and then we heard Lily scream and glass shattering and we came up here and she was just lying there with Josh over her."

"Anything else?" She asks.

Alec looks at me then at the cop. "Josh has a very. . . Bad history in the family. Mr. and Mrs. Swan adopted a few kids, and Josh isn't one of the most well behaved ones."

"Adopted?" The cop asks.

"Yes, i am their only child, they adopted Josh, Lily, and two others." I told her.

"Are any of the others . . Do any of them have a history?" She asks.

"No, Rachel is younger than five. It is just Josh, he had only created problems in the house ever since we adopted him. We sort of told him we never wanted to see him again and he just showed up seven years later, today." I cry.

"Okay, thank you." She says, going and talking with someone else.  
"Let's go to the hospital." Alec tells me.

"Let me call my parents." I tell him, going to the kitchen. I take my phone out of my purse and dial mom's number. It rings twice before she answers.

"Hello, Bella?"

"Hi Mom, um, can you meet us at the hospital?" I ask her.

"What happened?" She asks, her voice panicked.

"I don't know, but Josh showed up and something happened between him and Lily, i was downstairs, i didn't see anything. But just go to the hospital, her head is bleeding and she is unconscious."

"I am only my way." Mom says. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, i am fine." I told her. "What did they say about Lily?"  
"Nothing, they just took her to the hospital." I told Mom. Suddenly i spied Alice and Edward behind me from their reflection in the mirror. "I will meet you there."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I shut the phone and grabbed my purse.

"What can we do?" Alice asked.

"Stay away, far away." I told them, pushing past and getting into Alec's car. He drove to the hospital, staying just at the speed limit. Mom met us in the lobby.

"Mom, did you talk to the doctor?" I ask.

"No." She sobbed. "Not yet,Rachel is in the car with the babysitter. She is tired and cranky, so she couldn't come in."

"Where is Dad?"

"He had a conference in Michigan, will be gone for another week."

"Tell the babysitter to leave with Missy and Rachel." I told Mom. "Go downstairs, get something to eat, don't get stressed." No need for her blood pressure to rise.

She nodded and left.

"I am going with her." Alec told me.  
"Thank you, Alec." I told him, it was good he was going with her. She looked pretty scared, and nervous.

I went to the desk.

"Hello." The nurse said.

"Hi, i am looking for my sister, she was just admitted. Her name is Lily Swan." I told her. She typed it into the computer.

"Yes, she is in room three-oh-two." The nurse told me.

"Thank you." I said. I started walking for the elevator. I went upstairs and found her room easily. Just before i was about to go inside a doctor stopped me.

"Excuse me, are you allowed in there?" He asked.

"I am her sister." I told him.

"Family only." He told me.

"I am her sister. How much more related can you get?" I demanded.

"You all look nothing alike." He hissed.

"Missy and Lily were adopted." I told him, upset.

"I won't allow it." He told me.

"Excuse me?" I demanded. "Why not?"

"I need some I.D." He growled.

"Fine." I took out my wallet and showed him some I.D. "Good enough?"

"No, you can not go in there. Rules are rules."  
"What rules stop me from seeing her. She is my sister, i have a right-"  
"Excuse me. Dr. Grandy, she is allowed to go in there." A familiar voice said. I look up and saw Carlisle. He was a doctor, now that i remembered.

"She isn't -"  
"They are all siblings." Carlisle told him. Dr. Grandy stopped off angrily.

"Thank you." I told him.

"No problem, sorry about Lily." He told me.

"Thanks." I mutter, going into her room. I walk slowly to her bed, her head was wrapped in gauze. She had an I.V., a breathing tube, heart monitor, all those scary wires. I went and sat next to her on the bed. She was sleeping. I wasn't sure what that meant. I held her soft hand in my lap, rubbing it gently. Everything was quiet. I closed my eyes and let the flow of tears come, the tears that i was holding back.

"This is all my fault Lily, i wanted a brother." I muttered to her. I sat there for a few minutes, everything was quiet.

"Excuse me." A voice said. I turned around, not noticing someone had come in.

"Yes?" I asked, wiping my face dry.

"You must be her sister, Isabella?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." I muttered.

"I am Dr. Ian, her doctor. I am pleased to say she will be alright." He told me. I smiled at her.

"Her head opened, she has a concussion. Not that big." He told me. "She should be fine, but we are keeping her here until she wakes up."

"When will she?" I ask him.

"Depends, we are keeping her drugged for now, until her head heels a bit. Maybe a few days." He tells me.

"Okay, everything is fine?" I ask.

"Yes, she should be able to go home within a week of her waking." He told me.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem, let us know if you need anything." He told me, leaving. I walked outside and went to the waiting room. Mom and Alec were there.

"How is she?" Mom asked.

"She is fine, just a small concussion. Her head opened. She is sleeping, they are keeping her drugged for a little while, until she heals a bit." I told them. "They said she will be alright."

We all go upstairs and Mom goes inside to have a little time alone with her.

"Good, everything is fine then." Alec agreed.

"No, everything's not fine Alec. This one time, just this once, we were there. Josh couldn't do anything more. But what if he starts stalking us on the streets, what if he hurts us more or someone else more than he did today?" I ask. Tears start dripping down my face. Alec sits down with me on the bench outside Lily's room. He puts a shoulder around me, hugging me to his body.

"Bella?" A voice asks. Alec and i turn look up and meet the eyes of all the Cullens.

Rosalie tells me. "We remember you! This afternoon we finally remembered who you are."

"We are so sorry what we did to you. We had problems." Alice told me.

"Yeah, and Josh is going down, he won't hurt anyone else." Emmett tells me.

Carlisle and Esme walk up behind them.

"We are really sorry for everything." Jasper tells me.

"Should have said it year ago." I tell them. Getting up and walking inside the room, Alec follows me.  
"Bella!" Alice calls and the door closes. I drag a chair closer to the bed and sit down, holding Lily's hand.

There is a knock on the door and Tanya comes in, along with Edward and Alice.

"What did you just do to me?" She sneers.

"Who are you?" Mom demands.

"Just some of my friends from college. I am going to talk to them outside." I told her, getting up. I pushed them outside the room. Mom walks after me.

She drags me to the corner.

"Bella, i know you. Very well. Who are they?"

"No one, just some friends." I tell her.

"Your lying, Bella. Because you have never been good at lying. It shows all over your face. Answer me this, who are they?" She demands.

"Just some people i know." I tell her.

"Bella." She says softer. "Just tell me."  
I remain silent. She shakes her head and goes back inside the room.

Alice POV.

Mrs. Swan takes Isabella to the corner.

"Bella, i know you. Very well. Who are they?" She asks.

"No one, just some friends." Isabella tells her. Friends? What, was she crazy?

"Your lying, Bella. Because you have never been good at lying. It shows all over your face. Answer me this, who are they?" She demands.

"Just some people i know." Isabella repeats.

"Bella." She says softer. "Just tell me."  
Isabella remains silent. Mrs. Swan shakes her head and goes back inside the room.

"Why didn't you tell her?" I ask.

"She has enough on her plate as it is. No need for her to want to murder you guys now." Bella tells us. We all exchange a look. "So, i never told her exactly who did it. Maybe i had a heart and thought you would change. Guess i was wrong, you guys continued. Found new toys, should have told her when i had the chance." Bella goes back into the room, i swear i saw a tear drip down her face.

"She was like totally crying." Tanya says, chopping on her gum.

"Yeah, cause she cares about her sister." Rosalie mutters.

"I would like never cry, it would totally mess up like my makeup." She says, playing with her fake nails.

**Okay, was that any better? This is just the climax it will get a whole lot better, trust me! Please review, i only got one for the last chapter!**

**Lilibeth Ariel**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I go home three weeks later after spending the entire day at the hospital. Lily still hasn't woken up and Josh is now on the run. He disappeared, we haven't seen him since he did this to Lily. Dad came back and he stays with Mom at the hospital. Rachel comes and goes with me everyday to the hospital. The doctor has officially declared Lily in a coma.

The Cullen's have stopped pestering me, they are giving me space. Well they seemed to have started again.

"What?" I demanded. Alice was standing outside Lily's door.

"Forgive us." She begged.

"Yeah, sure." I muttered. Pushing past her inside. Alice followed me. "Hi Mom, Dad." I said.

"Morning Bella." Dad muttered.  
"Go get some breakfast from downstairs." I tell them, putting sleeping Rachel on the couch.

"Okay." Dad says, getting up with Mom.

"Thank you." Mom says, kissing my forehead.

Mom smiles and leaves. I go and sit next to Lily, holding her hand. I rub it gently. Again, tears dribble down my face.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Rachel asks. I hadn't noticed her wake up and walk over to me.

"Because i miss Lily. I want her to wake up." I tell Rachel.

"Is she dead?"

"No, she is just sleeping." I tell Rachel.

"Who is sleeping?" A tired voice asks. I look over, Lily's eyes were half closed, but she was awake.

"Lily." I gasp. "You're awake, finally."

"How long have i been asleep?" She asks. Fully awake.

"Just a few weeks." I tell her, kissing her forehead. "Rachel, she is awake now."

"Yay." Rachel giggles. She sits next to me on the bed.  
"Mom and Dad have been so worried." I tell her. "They have been here every second of the day. They haven't left the hospital."

"Poor them. Where are they?" She asks.

"Downstairs, getting breakfast. They left like ten minutes ago." I tell her.  
"Where is Alec?" She asks.

"He is at your house, if you don't mind." I tell her.

"Josh?" She asks. I frown.

"He is wanted." I murmur. "He ran."  
"Of course." She mutters. "Bella. What happened, i don't remember."

"We were downstairs, Lily. But don't remember. Don't let these horrible images in your brain." I tell her, thinking of the time i had to watch Grammy die. She was shot. In a bank robbery. She put her hand on my knee, she told me never to give up hope and always believe in myself. She told me how much she loved me and everyone else. She made me promise that i would never give up on myself or anyone else and to keep our family together. I had nightmares for months after that. The man kept of shooting her, over and over.

"Okay." She whispered, smiling at me.

"Mom and Dad will be so glad you are finally awake." I told her.

"My head is killing me." She said. I nodded and pressed a button on her wire.

"Yes?" A voice peeped.

"Um, Can we get some pain medication?" I ask.

"Sure thing." The nurse replied.

A few minutes later a nurse appeared, she put some medicine in Lily's I.V. and left again.

"Why am i here again?" Lily asks. "What did he do to me?"

I pursed my lips. "Another time."

"Bella, we promised, no secrets."

"You have a small concussion." I told her. "They probably will keep you here a few more days, for observations." I told her.

"Yeah probably." She muttered, yawning. Her eyes closed and she fell back asleep. I looked down and got off the bed.

Rachel had fallen asleep again too, she hadn't been sleeping well these past few weeks. I sat down next to Rachel and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" Alec asked. My eyes popped open.  
"Alec." I said. Getting up, i hugged him. "Lily woke up."

"She did?" He asked, happily.

"Yeah, just for a few minutes. She seemed okay." I told him.

"That is great." He says. Suddenly his phone rings. He kisses my forehead and goes outside. He comes back suddenly and holds the phone out to me.

"Someone wants to talk to you." He says. I take the phone and go outside, he follows me. Standing in the doorway well i lift the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello Bella." A voice says. I didn't know this voice.

"Who is this?" I demand.

The guy chuckles. "Can't pick out your poor brother's voice?"  
I gasp, bringing the phone down from my face. I quickly press record and continue talking."Where are you?"

"Think i am that stupid. You will be sorry Bella." He tells me.

"No, it will be you who will be sorry. Don't you dare touch us again." I growl.

"Come on Bella, think of another, a better, threat." He suggests with a chuckle.

"Josh, you are already wanted. You will probably be charged with attempt of murder." I told him. Alec stiffened.

"Murder? All i did was teach her a lesson, too bad she went into a coma." Josh chuckled again. "Oh, how i love your face now."

"How do you know that? The doctors didn't say anything to anyone except family."

"What am i? Family." He laughs.

"Where are you?"

"In the hospital." He laughs. "Don't you dare try to find me, because then i will shoot."

"You have a gun!" I gasp.  
"I get more dangerous by the minute Bells. Who is my next target, Rachel, Alec. . . " He trails off laughing. "Mom, Dad?"

"What is your problem?" I hiss.  
"My problem is i don't have a family." He tells me.

"You could have had a family, but you went crazy. Don't you dare do anything! You will be caught." I snapped.

"That isn't on my agenda, but i will see when i have an opening. Actually, Bella, i have to ask you something.." He pauses. "Why do you insist on wearing that ugly shirt?"

"Where are you? And what do you want?" I demand, turning around and looking around.

"Somewhere you will never find me, and honestly, i am only here to hurt you! I got kicked out of the family, i have planned my revenge and i am putting it into action." He chuckles. I keep looking though, my eyes scan outside and across the hospital, in one of the buildings, i can see him. He has the phone to his ear, he is grinning and holding a gun, pointing it at me.

"Josh, don't you dare shoot." I say.

"Not at you, oh never sissy." He moves it a little, pointing it at the corner.

"The next person that walks that corner, will die." He laughs.

In my reflection i can see panic all over my face. "Then again shooting me was probably the better idea."

"You have always been selfless, taking the blame for things you didn't do. I blame you for how i act today, because you pretty much kicked me out of the family."

"Mom and Dad didn't have the heart to do it, but you were hurting Lily." I told him. "They wanted to, but just couldn't say the words."

"Guess i should shoot them."

"They will catch you." I tell him.

"No, dad took the to the station so many times i have learned their little techniques, he never thought he would be hunting me. But i can get around them, because i know how they work."

"No Josh, you don't know how they work. Seven years have passed, new technology. New strategies." I keep my eye on the corner, preparing to run and knock them over.  
"Don't try anything, Bella." He warns. "I have the gun here, remember that."

"Do not shoot." I growl.

"You wish. God, people walk so slow, when will someone walk the corner?" He mutters impatiently.

"Why don't you put the gun down, no one will come." I suggest.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, i have been waiting all day. Watching. Well technically it is morning. But i have been coming every day for the last two weeks. I feel awful that i put poor Lily into a coma. She was such a nice sibling." He says sarcastically.

"How have we not found you?" I asked him.

"Because i watch my back, i have no one to let something out." He tells me.  
"You never left the state?" I ask.

"I did, but i decided danger was my middle name. I have been watching the police also, i know they were looking in Canada, Oregon, Idaho, Montana, California, Nevada, all the states that are close to Washington. But, before i was wanted, i took a flight to Boston, then i returned, yes i was wanted then. But i had a gun, remember that. And trust me when i say this, lying works. I told some lady at the airport, there was a bomb and if she picked the phone up to make a call, the bomb was activated. They will search and search and never find anything because they were tricked. So not here i sit because some stupid lady actually thought there was a bomb."

"I suddenly feel horrible that i wanted a brother." I told her.

"Oh, your old bullies! Wonder how they will take this." He laughs, i hear the gun click.

"Duck." I scream. I drop the phone and run at them, knocking them all to the ground.

"What the Hell?" Rosalie yells. Just then the bullet comes and shatters the window.

"What just happened?" Alec asked.

"What just happened?" Alice asked again.

"I am going to kill him." I hiss, getting up. I spy the building across from us, he was gone. I kick the phone across the floor.

"That was Josh, wasn't it?" Alec asked.

"He is getting more dangerous by the minute." I snap.

"What happened?" Dad asked, coming upstairs with a bunch of police.

"Josh just tried to kill three people!" I scream.

"What?" Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Dad say at the same time.

"How do you know this?" Dad asks.

"He just called, and he just started talking and talking. He was here and he was watching me and then he said the next person the walks around the corner was going to die, and they did and he tried to shoot them!" I explained, barely keeping my voice low.

"He knows his way around." Dad answers.

Suddenly Carlisle and Esme come upstairs also.  
"What happened?" Carlisle asks his kids.

"Bella just saved us from her mental brother." Rosalie told him.

"Bella, where was he?" Dad asked.  
"He was standing over on the balcony across from here, somehow he knows everything. He got all the information about Lily." I told him.  
"What exactly did he say when he called you?" Mom asked me, she seemed a bit shaken up.

"Um.. Well he was just teasing me, asking me who he was going after next and i told him not to touch us. Then he started talking about Lily and how she was doing, and then about me. He told me he could see me, and he was here. And then he said he had a gun, so i started looking for him and he said the next person that walked the corner he would shoot." I told Mom, my heart was beating too fast. I was, i guess going into shock.  
"That is all?" Alec asked me. Suddenly Rachel's cries come from inside the room, she was awake.

I pick the phone up from the floor and hand it to him. "I recorded the call. It is all yours." I say.

"Thank You, Bella." Alice says.

"No problem." I mutter, walking inside the room. I pick up Rachel and go back out.

"What do we do?" Mom asks.

"I don't know." Dad says.

"I feel so awful." Mom says.

"Bella, i am hungry." Rachel tells me.

"Mom, i am taking her downstairs to get her some food." I told her.

"I will come." Mom told me, taking Rachel from me. Alec comes and kisses my forehead, he takes my hand and follows us downstairs.

When we go down to the cafeteria Alec and i get a table well Mom gets us all food. When she comes back she gives me a turkey sandwich and Alec chicken. Rachel started eating her own chicken fingers.

"Thanks, but i am not hungry." I told her, pushing it away.

"Bella, eat it." Mom tells me.

"I am not hungry, i think i will just go back upstairs and talk to dad." I told them.

"They already have your phone, sit down and eat." Mom orders.

"I am not hungry, i just had breakfast." I told her.  
"You're going to go into shock, Bella." Alec told me.

"I feel fine, as fine as you're going to get just seeing your brother trying to kill someone." I told them, getting up. Alec caught my arm.

"Sit down." Alec told me. "Eat."

"Alec-" I started.

"Bella, eat it." Mom orders.

I slump back into the chair and spy the food sitting in front of me. I ignore it and let my eyes wander around the cafeteria, suddenly i see Edward, Emmett, and Alice staring at me. My gaze drops down to the sandwich.

"Mom, i promise i will eat when i am hungry." I told her.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Mom demands.

"There is no point, i am not going to eat it." I told her, upset.

"Fine, but you will later." Mom tells me.

I get up, glancing at Emmett, Edward, and Alice once more. Rosalie and Jasper had joined them, they still were watching me. I looked down and left. Just as i was about to turn around the corner there was a bang, i jumped back, falling onto my back. Everyone froze again, the window next to me had a small hole in it, but it was all cracked. I scooted back as the window shattered and the wood next to me splintered. A piece of the glass shattered next to my hand, fragments cutting my skin. I held my hand up to my chest. I looked out the window, he was there, standing on the balcony. Holding a gun and shooting at me.

There was another bang and then an excruciating pain that i couldn't explain in words. It was right in my stomach. I put my hands up to it, pressing on it. Blood pulsed out quickly, i could see Josh happily standing on the balcony. He hit his target!

Edward POV

She pushed Jasper, Rosalie, and ALice out of the way before her brother could kill them. I would have thought she would have let them die. Suddenly Bella, Alec, Renee, and Rachel entered the cafeteria. Alec and Bella sat down and Rachel and Renee went to get food. Renee came back and handed them both food.

"Thanks, but i am not hungry." Bella told her, pushing it away.

"Bella, eat it." Renee says.

"I am not hungry, i think i will just go back upstairs and talk to dad." Bella told them.

"They already have your phone, sit down and eat." Renee orders.

"I am not hungry, i just had breakfast." Bella told her.  
"You're going to go into shock, Bella." Alec says.

"I feel fine, as fine as you're going to get just seeing your brother trying to kill someone." Bella tried to get up, but Alec caught her arm.

"Sit down." Alec said. "Eat."

"Alec-" She started.

"Bella, eat it." Renee orders.

She slumps back into the chair and spies the food sitting in front of her. Her eyes start wandering around the cafeteria, landing on us. She looks for a moment and then looks at Renee.

"Mom, i promise i will eat when i am hungry." She told her.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Renee demands.

"There is no point, i am not going to eat it." Bella told her, upset.

"Fine, but you will later." Renee tells her.

Bella gets up and walks away, she glances at us once more before she leaves.

"I am going to follow her." I told them.  
"Go ahead." Rosalie quipped. I followed behind her, far away. We were just turning around the corner to go to the elevator when a loud bang took place. Bella jumped back, landing on the floor. Bella scooted back a bit, against the wall. There was another bang, the window shattered on Bella, besides her the wood splintered.

Suddenly a phone rang.

"Who is this?" Charlie's voice rang out.

"Dad, it is Josh! He is outside." Bella croaked.

I dashed back to the cafeteria.

"He tried to shoot her." I told my family.

"What?" Alice choked, dropping her chicken finger.

"Did you not hear the noise? He tried to kill her." I told them.

"Oh my god." Rosalie said, getting up. They stayed frozen, i ran upstairs again and saw Bella being carried by her dad, her body was limp and bloody.

Bloody!

She got shot!

**Sorry i took FOREVER to update! But i have been busy, i have to finish school in a month and i am homeschooled so i have to work EXTRA hard. Please review thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lily POV

I woke up and saw Mom by my side. She smiled.

"Good morning, honey." She said.

"Mom?" I croaked.

"Yeah Baby?" She asks.

"I am sorry, this is my fault." I tell her.

"No, no. It isn't, he has gone mental." She tells me, then she looks down. "I have bad news for you."

"What?" I ask.

"Two days ago, he shot Bella." She tells me, i stop breathing and my heart goes wild. "Lily, calm down, she is okay."

"How?" I ask, taking deep breath.

"He shot her stomach, she is okay." Mom told me.

Bella POV

When i woke up i was in a hospital room, there was a beeping noise from the heart monitor. I sighed, it hurt my stomach.

"Bella?" Mom asks.

"Mom?" I ask.

"You are awake, good. I was scared, no reason for you to go into a coma."

TIME SKIP!

Four weeks later both Lily and i were out of the hospital.

"Oh my god, three months and you keep the stinkin shop closed, are you crazy!" Lily yells, she opens the sign and a bunch of people walk in.

"You are helping me with orders." She orders.

I laugh. "Sorry Lily, i was taking care of Rachel, yeah sure." I say.

I got behind the counter and someone comes up to me.

"Finally, i have been needing some mocha choladas." A woman said. I smiled and started ringing up orders.

The line seemed to stretch on forever. After i finished another customer i quickly turned around giving a berry muffin to a kid.

When i looked up again i sighed, closing my eyes.

"What do you want?" I grumble.

"Coffee." Alice perks.

I glare at her.

"Coming back to work so soon?" Rosalie asks.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Three hot chocolates, two mocha coffees, four berry muffins, two banana breads, and five everything bagels." Alice orders. I quickly put it into the computer and start giving her the foods. Lily comes out with their drinks and hands it to them.

"Thanks for coming." Lily says smiling.

"How do you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" She wonders.

"Smile at people you hate?" I ask.

"I don't hate them Bella, yes, they pretty much kicked you out of the state but it is the past. Besides they are trying to make up for it." Lily says, handing someone a bagel he had ordered.  
"Really?" I mutter.

"Yeah, really. Don't you know Esme and Carlisle, they force their kids to come here. Well actually they pretty much force Tanya and Edward. The rest love this place. But it is because they support us."  
"You, they support you, i am still on their wanted list." I tell her.

"Think what you want Bella, but they are trying." Lily said.

"Trying to kill me that is for sure. Bet they threw a party when i ended up in the hospital also." I mutter.

"That was mean Bella." Lily tells me.

"I am making up for nearly five years of it!" I grin. She rolls her eyes and leans against the counter.  
"Alright, maybe you do have a point. They were jerks to you. But it is still in the past." She reminds me.

"Yeah, it is in the past that they glare at me for five minutes straight exactly a minute after i save three of their lives." I says.

She raises an eyebrow. "You saved their lives?"

"Guess you didn't know about that." I mutter.

"No i didn't. But i would love to hear." She tells me.

"Fine, we were at the hospital, Alec gave me the phone and said someone wanted to talk to me. And it turned out to be Josh, he had a gun and said the next person that walked the corner would be shot. Those stupid kids decided to hang around the hospital since it is a playground and they walked the corner. So i pushed them down just as he tried to shoot. Good enough explanation?"

"Very, thank you Bella. Now, what was about the glaring?" She asks, loudly.  
"You know they probably just heard every word of our conversation because you don't know how to talk quiet." I tell her.

"Sorry." She mutters. She looks up and smiles. "Oh, Alec is here."

I look up and smile."

"Omg, i have not seen you smile like that in three weeks. Anything you want to take about Bella?" She teases.

"Lily you are getting on my nerves." I tell her, walked out from behind the counter.

"Hey, i am supposed to do that. You are my sister." Lily tells me, as i go to him.

I glare at her.

"So, Lily putting you to work?" He asks.

"Labor more like it. God she is so nosy sometimes." I mutter, hugging him.

He laughs. "Come on." We look back at Lily, she is shaking her head with a smirk on her face.

"I would love to get away from the squirt." I say, teasing Lily. She crosses her arms.

"Tramp." She mutters.

"Fool." I say.  
"Okay, perhaps we should go sooner than later." Alec says.

"We aren't done with this conversation Bella, tonight." She warns.

"You drive me crazy Lily." I sigh.

"Good." She grins.

Alice POV

"How do you do that?" Bella asks.

"Do what?" Lily wonders.

"Smile at people you hate." Bella says.

"I don't hate them Bella, yes, they pretty much kicked you out of the state but it is the past. Besides they are trying to make up for it." Lily says, handing someone a bagel he had ordered.  
"Really?" Bella mutters.

"Yeah, really. Don't you know Esme and Carlisle, they force their kids to come here. Well actually they pretty much force Tanya and Edward. The rest love this place. But it is because they support us."  
"You, they support you, i am still on their wanted list." Bella tells her.

"Think what you want Bella, but they are trying." Lily said.

"Trying to kill me that is for sure. Bet they threw a party when i ended up in the hospital also." She mutters.

"That was mean Bella." Lily tells her.

"I am making up for nearly five years of it!" Bella rolls her eyes and leans against the counter.  
"Alright, maybe you do have a point. They were jerks to you. But it is still in the past." She reminds her.

"Yeah, it is in the past that they glare at me for five minutes straight exactly a minute after i save three of their lives." Bella says.

Lily raises an eyebrow. "You saved their lives?"

"Guess you didn't know about that." Bella looks down.

"No i didn't. But i would love to hear." She tells Bella.

"Fine, we were at the hospital, Alec gave me the phone and said someone wanted to talk to me. And it turned out to be Josh, he had a gun and said the next person that walked the corner would be shot. Those stupid kids decided to hang around the hospital since it is a playground and they walked the corner. So i pushed them down just as he tried to shoot. Good enough explanation?"

"Very, thank you Bella. Now, what was about the glaring?" She asks, loudly.  
"You know they probably just heard every word of our conversation because you don't know how to talk quiet." Bella sighs.

"Sorry." She mutters. She looks up and smiles. "Oh, Alec is here."

Bella smiles.

"Omg, i have not seen you smile like that in three weeks. Anything you want to take about Bella?" She teases.

"Lily you are getting on my nerves." Bella tells her, walking out from behind the counter.

"Hey, i am supposed to do that. You are my sister." Lily says, as Bella goes to him.

Bella glares at her.

"So, Lily putting you to work?" He asks.

"Labor more like it. God she is so nosy sometimes." Bella says.

He laughs. "Come on." They look back at Lily, she is shaking her head with a smirk on her face.

"I would love to get away from the squirt." Bella says, teasing Lily. She crosses her arms.

"Tramp." Lily mutters.

"Fool." Bella says.  
"Okay, perhaps we should go sooner than later." Alec says.

"We aren't done with this conversation Bella, tonight." Lily warns.

"You drive me crazy Lily." Bella sighs.

"Good." She grins.  
"Let's stay here Alec, pretty soon that person who i do not know is going to call me back to work." Bella mutters.

Alec laughs again. "I wonder how long this fight will last."

"Much longer than last time." Bella assured him.

"Which was three hours." Alec said. They went to a table and sat down.

"So, you glared at Bella for five minutes after she saved your lives?" Esme asks, drinking her coffee.

"Well glare isn't a good word-Watched seems better." Emmett lies.

"I see. But Bella seems to be as truthful as you get, so i am going with her." Carlisle says.

"Mom we were surprised, we bullied the girl for years and then she saves us." I say.

"Well that shows you have much she cares about people." Esme says.

"She is a dork." Tanya snaps. "Enough talk about Isabella. Let's talk wedding girls."

"Tanya, our weddings are planned already." Rosalie says.

"I know, but mine isn't." She grins, holding up her hand, we see a ring planted on her finger. We all look at Edward, our mouths hanging opened. He didn't like her, not that much anyway.

"We have already booked the halls and we are going to be planning for weeks. The wedding must be perfect, we have a dress looking date in two days and-"

"Stop, stop." Esme said. "This year Rosalie and Alice are getting ready, and the halls only had those dates left. How did you get them?"

"Oh, i did some rearranging. Anyway, friday the boys gets some tux and in a week we start getting the cake and decorations and everything. But i want things perfect, that is why i have at least four days between each event. Knowing you all things are going to be awful, so i will have time to go exchange things and fix up stuff. And i have my bridesmaids flying in from Ukraine, and oh, i am having the groomsmen coming from London, old family friends. The invites are being sent in two weeks, i invited only my party. Anyway they are like five hundred people, not including my super close friends, so you only have a hundred people to invite-"

"Tanya, no. We have more family than that and-" Esme starts.

"Oh, and i totally forgot, i already bought tickets for everyone and like funny you are paying for my wedding, Edward promised." Tanya squealed.

"Wai-" Esme started.

"And like totally i forgot, the wedding in on April sixth." Tanya said.

"No, that is our wedding." I said, getting up.

"No, silly. I get married this year. And i have to be married before you. Both of your weddings are so much later. Mary your's is next year and so is your Rosalinda, i had the dates and everything changed."

"No." Esme said getting up. "You change the dates back Tanya and i will not pay to fly in five hundred people i do not know. This wedding is not going to happen, you have better get this straight, we are not your maids. You want a perfect wedding, you get up and get some money. I will not pay for this crap."

"Tanya, Esme is right. Rosalie and Alice have booked their weddings, you are in no control to change it." Carlisle said. "You need to cancel the tickets, cancel everything. You have to wait until next year."

Tanya laughed. "Oh, i knew you were going to say that. And that is why i bought everything final. Once you book the hall that is it. I booked you next year Mary."  
"Don't call me that." I growl. "My name is Alice! And change everything back, Jazz and i have to get married this year. Everything is planned and perfect."

Tanya laughed.  
"Edward, this is unacceptable." Esme said.

"Mom, forget it. This is what Tanya wants." Edward says.

"You get that snitch away from our weddings." Rosalie demands.

"No." Edward says.

"Edward, what will it be, Tanya or your sisters?" Esme asked.

"My fiance." Edward grinned. I slapped Edward.

"I never want to see you again, idiot." Rosalie yelled.

"Jerk." I snapped. Jasper and Emmett got up, leading us out of there, both glaring at our lame excuse of a brother.

Bella POV

Alec took me into his car and started driving, we had been going for at least an hour. Finally he stopped and took me up a trail. At the end of the trail he started going off trail, i was a bit worried but i didn't say anything. I was with Alec and he knew what he was getting himself into.

Finally he stopped, it was a giant meadow with a huge willow tree and a waterfall. There were rocks around the fall and under the willow was a blanket. We walked slowly, holding hands and smiling to the meadow.

Once we were under the willow the fall was right behind us, giving a wonderful sound.

As i was looking at the waterfall i was lost in my own world.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Alec asked. I spun around, Alec was on his knees holding out a diamond ring. I squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yes." I cried, hugging him. We kissed and he put the ring on my finger.

"I love you so much Bella." He tells me.

"If only you knew how much i loved you." I told him.

"As if i don't." He chuckles, kissing me.

The next day. Lily didn't know about my engagement since i slept at Alec's house that day. He had moved to Forks also!

When i entered the coffee shop i saw the Cullens again all seated in a table. Except Alice and Rosalie were glaring at Tanya and Edward. No one was talking.

"Bella!" Lily called.

"Lily, ever heard of an indoor voice?" I demanded, setting my back on the counter.

"What is that?" She asked, pulling my hand up. "OH MY GOD!"

"Shut up Lily." I said, pulling my hand away, but most of the cafe had already turned to look at us. "Nice going, might as well broadcast it in the newspapers."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"He asked last night, give me a break." I snap.  
"Did you tell mom and dad, Rachel is going to be your flower girl and me your bridesmaid?" She squealed.

"I don't know, i have to talk to Alec." I said.

"God he is madly in love with you Bella, he won't care."

"I still with talk to him, this is not only my wedding. Remember, he probably wants his sisters there also, and i love his sisters so i actually don't mind that. But we need to talk about a lot. And remember, their family is attending." I said.

"God, i hate his brother. He is so annoying." Lily grumbled.

"Well you better learn to like him."

Esme POV

Bella was engaged!

"Tanya, that is how you need to be about the wedding, this isn't only about you." Carlisle says.

"Yeah it is. So i am thinking a bun for my hair or maybe a loose leaf." Tanya drooned on.

Eventually Alice and Rosalie got up, they went to the counter.

"Lily, i want to talk to Bella, if she doesn't mind." Alice said.

"Sure i guess." Lily says. "She is in the back, go ahead."

"Thanks." Rosalie says.

Bella POV

Alice and Rosalie came in just as i started studying.

"Bella, can we talk?" Rosalie asks.

"What about?" I ask, keeping my eyes on my book.

"Mostly weddings."

I looked at them like they were crazy.

"Tanya and Edward are getting married and she moved our dates to next year an Edward won't do anything about it. And Carlisle and Esme tried already, the even called but it can only be changed by the person that made the arrangements."

"And why are you talking to me?" I ask.  
"Where are you getting married?" Rosalie asks. "Because-"

"Look, i have already had the perfect wedding. Last night when Alec proposed. I would just go sign the papers and everything is perfect. But it would kill my family and his family, so we are having a wedding. Close friends and family only, we agreed on that. About a hundred and fifty people. Maybe two hundred. But two fifty is my max. It isn't like we have big families though. Anyway, we are having it where he proposed."

"Where did her propose?" Rosalie asks.

I look down, biting my lip.

"Bella, we just really want to get married and-"

"If you loved them the way you claim to, a wedding shouldn't matter to you." I said.

"Bella, we don't want weddings, we i do, just you know the feeling of it all and the white dress. But i would have that stuff in a dump for all i care. Esme decided since it was my childhood dream to have it in a ballroom she scheduled both of them there." Rosalie said.

I closed my eyes. "He took me last night on a hike and then off trail, he took me to this huge meadow filled with flowers and surrounded by trees. In the middle of the meadow this is this huge willow tree and next to that is this giant pond with a waterfall. He proposed under the tree and that is where the altar will be."  
"That sounds lovely." Alice said.

"If you love Jasper and Emmett, Rosalie marry him in a dump and Alice wherever you want. Perfect weddings are only as perfect as you want them to be. Last night he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. The kiss and holding hands with him going back home, the picnic last night, it was my wedding. Everything with him after the ring." I say.

"I want to marry him in the backyard of our house. That will be perfect, the gardens have roses in them and everything we already planned out. . . The wedding with be on June third, like planned." Rosalie said.

"I am going to marry Jasper next to the creek, that will be nice. Same date, Edward doesn't have to be there. He already chose Tanya over us." Alice said. "Thank you Bella, so much."

"No problem." I mutter. I was surprised when Alice hugged me and Rosalie threw me an appreciative smile.  
"You are very beautiful Bella, you and Alec are a great couple." Rosalie says.

They leave and Lily calls me. I go outside.

She nods towards the Cullens.

Alice and Rosalie were happily telling everyone.

"Who cares what Tanya did to the ballrooms! You can get rid of them! I am marrying Emmett in the backyard and it will be on June third." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie-" Esme started.

"And i am going to marry Jazz next to the creek in exactly one month. It was my original date and it stays that way!" Alice said.

"I don't mind that." Jasper said.

"yay, cause i love that place." Alice grinned, sitting down.

"I think this is a lovely idea." Esme says, softly.

"So. . . " Lily says.

"Do not give me that look." I mutter.

"Sure, no, it is just that you. . . You changed Bella." Lily says.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"No, just-" She stops, looking out the window. She bites on her lip. "Can you do me a favor?"  
"Depends, what do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Can. . .I. . I." She stops, looking down. "Don't marry Alec, i-i-have a bad feeling about it all."

"A bad feeling about it?" I ask.

"Yes. You're not going to marry him right?" She asks.

"Are you serious Lily?" I demand. "You didn't have a bad feeling when i was his girlfriend."

"For the last two years, might i add." She snaps.

"Stop, just stop." I hiss. "All you have done for the past week is drive me insane." I grab my bag and keys and go outside.

I get into my car and drive away. I go to a small park and sit down on a bench, annoyed. I remember mom used to take me and lily here when we were small. I looked down at my finger, the diamond ring that suddenly felt extremely heavy on my finger.

My mind jumped back to when Alec proposed, i was so interested in the waterfall, i didn't notice him kneel down and pull out the ring. I smiled slightly, then remembering Lily's words. I took on last look at my ring and pulled it off my finger. I took out my phone and called Alec.

"Hey Bells, everything okay?" He asks.

"Alec, i don't really know how to say this. . ." I mutter.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I whisper. "I want to call off the wedding."

"What, you. . "

"Alec, it isn't like i don't love you, i do. It is just that. . . I guess i am . . ." I trail off.

"Bella, it is okay. You don't need to explain yourself. If you aren't ready, i understand. You have a lot going on, with your family. When you are ready, we can get married." He tells me.

"Alec, i am really sorry. Thank you for being so understanding." I say.

"Bella, i understand. Besides, you have a lot on your plate. Let's get our space and then we can decide what to do."

"Thank you." I say. "Do you want your ring back?"

He laughs. "Keep it, when you are ready put it on again."

"Thanks Alec, i love you." I say, it almost sounds odd after i broke up the wedding.

"I love you too. And Bella, don't put the ring back on because people tell you to. Do it when you feel you are ready, okay?"

I smile even though he can't see it. "Okay."

"Alright, i have to go. My sister came yesterday and she just woke up so-" He trailed off.

"It is alright. Bye."

"Bye Bells." He said.

I sighed, putting my phone down. I look at the ring sitting on the palm of my hand, putting it in my purse.

**TA-DA! Yes, i know. Again, i took FOREVER to put anything up. But this was six pages, so try and reward me just a bit by reviewing! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi

I don't think i want to continue with this story. I haven't gotten much reviews, although i have written a lot of it i don't know. I might just upload the entire story into one giant chapter. But i don't think i will.


End file.
